


Sparks

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fireworks, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Jane, Sabina, and Elena are invited to spend the holidays at Bosley's beach house.
Relationships: Rebekah Bosley/Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: Good Morning Angels Secret Snowman 2019





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibuiltthesunforyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuiltthesunforyou/gifts).



Rebekah Bosley looked out at the Pacific Ocean, her now tepid cup of coffee snug in her hands. No matter where in the world she traveled, she always loved coming home to Malibu. Bosley's back deck overlooked the ocean and the sounds of crashing waves were as soothing as many of Saint's holistic remedies. It was a little known fact that the winter months in Southern California were among some of the nicest, weatherwise. The sun had just come up and Bosley sat in a plush deck chair, taking in the crisp, salty, sea air. There was nothing that settled her mind like being home. She hoped her ladies would like it there as much as she did. Bosley looked at the clock on her phone and sighed. They would all start arriving in a few hours, but she wasn't ready to leave her view just yet. 

Bosley had spent the last week preparing: swapping out furniture in her house; getting bigger chairs and a larger couch so they could all cuddle together; ordering toothbrushes and toiletries; stocking the kitchen with their favorite foods. When it was just her and Jane, things were certainly easier. But, they were both happy Sabina and Elena had, one by one, joined their relationship. Bosley laughed to herself and took a sip of coffee, it was starting to be like recruiting for the agency, but they had all decided after Elena agreed to join their unconventional arrangement, that they were done at four.

She had invited them all to stay for a week starting Christmas Eve through the New Year, if they wanted, or weren't needed back to work. When the idea came to Bosley, she wasn't sure if Elena would have plans with her family, but having just completed her training a couple months ago, she seemed unwilling to leave Townsend properties for long. Bosley suspected Elena was still sure the rug would be pulled out from under her revealing this new life of hers to be a fraud. Maybe this weekend would convince her it was all real, that they were real. 

Bosley had given up on primping the couch cushions for the fifth time a half hour ago and was trying to read on her tablet, but failing miserably. Jane was the first to arrive, just after eleven. Bosley knew it was Jane because she heard a key turn the lock and Jane was the only other person who had a key to her Malibu house. She abandoned her tablet on her new chaise lounge for four and leapt up to meet Jane in the foyer.

"Boz?" Jane called as she locked the door behind her. 

Before she could turn around, Bosley had wrapped her in a hug from behind and squeezed her so tight she lifted her just off the ground.

When her feet hit the ground again, Jane turned in Bosley's arms and kissed her.

"I'm happy to see you too, Boz. You seem antsy, are you nervous?"

"I'm never nervous," Bosley said with a smile, voice not betraying the lie.

Jane raised her eyebrow but didn't press the issue.

"Shall I take this up to our room?" Jane gestured to her bag at their feet.

"Sure, let me know if you like the remodel. Though, it's a little late at this point to make changes, so I _hope_ you're okay with it." 

Bosley put her anxiety into a kiss, pulling Jane close. Jane always smelled like London to Bosley, a mix of tea and a very subtle, but slightly masculine perfume. Jane was already taller than she was and her boots had a two-inch heel, but she loved wrapping her hands around Jane's neck, reminding her she was in charge. She pressed into Jane's mouth, sucked on her bottom lip, then let her go.

"Crickey, Boz! We could just forget my bag and go upstairs now?"

"Jane, you know Bina and Elena will be here any minute."

"And?"

Bosley had a hard time denying Jane anything. While she would have happily put Jane's immeasurable talents to good use, she was saved from the decision by the doorbell.

"Like I said, any minute." Bosley gave Jane an affirming peck on the cheek, running her hands over her ear, making sure she knew how much Bosley needed her.

Jane opened the door and Sabina and Elena spilled into the foyer, dropping their bags near Jane's and taking turns hugging Jane and Bosley. Before Bosley could direct them upstairs, Elena spotted something and ran toward the fireplace, dragging Sabina with her.

"Monogrammed stockings?!" Elena pulled hers off the hook and shoved it in Sabina's face for a closer look, her joy palpable. 

"You weren't kidding when you said you went all out," Jane whispered.

Bosley smiled at them and let their excitement wash away any remaining nerves. She was glad Jane was by her side. This whole arrangement only worked because they all brought something unique to the relationship, something complementary. Jane, the stoic and strong one (Bosley knew she had a super soft center); Sabina, the spontaneous jill of all trades (Bosley knew she craved stability and love); and Elena, the kind and thoughtful one (Bosley knew she wanted to be taken seriously, pull her weight). Bosley held them all together, letting their talents shine.

* * *

From the time her ladies arrived it seemed like they had never stopped going. Christmas had been a blur, and Bosley couldn't believe it was already New Years Eve. By decree of the Los Angeles County Fire Department, no fireworks were to be let off in Malibu. Because of that, Bosley had arranged for a Townsend yacht to take them out toward Catalina Island so they could see the Santa Monica pier fireworks as well as the ones at Newport Beach and surrounding shorelines. There had to be some perks to being the boss right? 

Bosley was starting to get uneasy about the lack of work related emergencies during the holidays, but Jane told her to stop questioning everything just because things were going well. Jane was right, so she put the four toasting glasses of champagne she had poured on a tray and went out to the bow to find all three of them cuddled under a plush blanket. 

"Champagne!" Elena's pleasure over the smallest things never got old. 

"Yes, champagne. It's almost midnight, and we can't toast with hot chocolate, no matter how much peppermint schnapps Bina put into it."

"Hey! Schanpps is good in hot cocoa."

"Yeah it is," Jane said, a tipsy smile forming on her lips. 

"Come here." Elena pulled the blanket up, inviting her into their cuddle pile. Sabina was laying on Jane and Elena had been snuggled into the side of both of them. Once she handed out the flutes of champagne, she settled next to Jane and situated Elena in her lap. 

"The stars are really bright tonight," Elana murmured.

"You're such a sap," Sabina said mockingly.

"Admit it, you like it." Jane teased Sabina, tickling her a little.

'Hey, you're going to spill my champagne!" Sabina yelped.

Bosley wondered if she could ever get used to this. They all got on so well and just clicked in a way she had never experienced. Whether they were split two and two, any combination of three and of course all four of them, it just _worked_. Bosley was basking in her good fortune when the first fireworks exploded in the sky. They all startled a little. Bosley looked at her watch.

"Good ole Santa Monica, always early."

"Can I count it down?" Elena asked, those big brown eyes pleading up at Bosley.

Apparently they were all looking at those irresistible eyes because Bosley, Jane, and Sabina all replied "Yes" in unison causing an uproar of giggling.

Bosley looked at her watch and gave Elena's had a squeeze when it was time.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 -- Happy New Year!" Elena yelled with glee. They all clinked glasses and downed their champagne. 

Elena turned in Bosley‘s arms and pulled her by the scarf into a kiss. Sabina and Jane followed suit, making out like it was their first time. Without anyone really saying anything Bosley managed to usher them below deck onto the biggest bed the boat had to offer. Fireworks were forgotten as they made their own sparks.


End file.
